


Redrawing the Hand We're Dealt

by Maxamillion_Saberhagen



Series: Redrawing the Hand We're Dealt [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bimbo Transformation, F/M, Other, bimbo, bimbofication, bimboization, maxamillionsaberhagen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxamillion_Saberhagen/pseuds/Maxamillion_Saberhagen
Summary: Synopsis: An enigmatic figure takes an interest in a single guy who's been dealt a rough hand in regards to his love life. He has a thing for bimbo transformation and despite all his attempts to come to terms with it his love life has become a disaster. The enigmatic figure decides to give the guy a redraw, in particular with his three most recent girlfriends.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: MC, MD, MF, FF, FD, GR, FT
> 
> Disclaimer: Just quickly, this is a work of fiction if there is any resemblance to people living or dead it is purely coincidence and not meant to be a deformation against them in any way. Also if it is not legal for you to read this in your country, don't, for most people this means you have to be over eighteen but as I understand it can vary from place to place. 
> 
> Author's Note: If you want to skip the backstory and get to the sexier bits just jump to chapter 1 :)

I always found watching anime weird, especially when one of the characters was significantly pervy. They understood they had a fetish or a sexual desire and they just went for it and it was so blatantly shown, as if it was something that although frowned upon by some was generally just accepted. Sharp realisation dawns when this is not the case, I had a high school girlfriend we had been steady for years and things were starting to feel a little stressed after we graduated. We didn't rush things and everything was purely consensual and even had sex. It wasn't perfect but it was fine, the strain was there but there was nothing to break it. We coasted for months like this and I could appreciate it, it was comfortable if nothing else. Then one night we decided to share a bottle of wine and we started to share our deepest darkest secrets. We got to sex and I found out that she had tried anal with one of her ex's, she found out I had a fetish for turning normal women into bimbos. After she finished laughing she sat down and looked it up, took her a couple of tries in her tipsy state but I was sobering quickly trying to play it down. The more she found the more she laughed, I'd never been so humiliated in all my life. Eventually things calmed down enough and we went to bed, I hoped and prayed to all the gods I didn't believe in that I could play stupid in the morning or that she'd forgotten. I think the gods heard my prayer because she remembered it all, every detail and apparently she'd been thinking about it. Turns out life isn't like an anime and sometimes when people find out about your perversions they don't just frown upon it sometimes their yelling shakes the walls. That's not fair on her mind you, we were both screaming by the time we were done. The comfort was gone and she walked out of my life that day. 

Her name was Wendy.

I got a phone call from her brother the next day saying that she wanted the apartment and that if I ever came near her again he'd rearrange my face. They hadn't talked in years but nothing brings siblings together like a common hatred. I let her have it, the neighbours had over heard the argument and I wasn't going to put up with the staring so I packed my things and left. So there I was a gainfully employed individual homeless. Didn't have to sleep in my car for long before I found a share house, had to sign a six month lease but that would be enough time to find somewhere of my own. Thankfully word doesn't travel and she didn't want people to know she'd been dating a pervert for so long. I had my chance to start again, I could put my perversions aside again like I had for so many years and move on. While I was at the share house they convinced me to go out clubbing, got to know a girl we dated for a couple of months. She helped me move into my own place but I could never be comfortable, the oldest argument replaying itself in my head. Made sex awkward and made me fear taking it to next level. She tried too but I couldn't tare down the wall.

Her name was Cassandra

I worked in a call centre and there's a regular intake of employees every couple of months. Faces come and go, it was all apart of the job. One face stuck with me though, she was pretty, young and blonde. Ticked many of my dangerous boxes but I pursued her anyway. Much to my shock we went out a date and then another, all of a sudden it was our one year anniversary and after a little wine I told her about what happened with Wendy and she was understanding. She didn't get it but she understood. I didn't understand though, I was a supervisor and I hadn't even thought about the fact that despite her lagging in performance I hadn't even thought of continuing her employment. I was being used and when my boss confronted me about it, I was given the opportunity to have a meeting and fix the problem. I confronted her and we had an argument but eventually she agreed to start improving. To her credit she did in fact show up to work early the next day and had plastered my name and face all over the office declaring my fetish to the world. To my credit bimbofication is an obscure enough fetish that people didn't get it but they had smartphones so they received an education. It was a HR nightmare she was fired, there was court battles, I received a settlement from the company and a paid transfer to any call centre in the country. No one believed it so I just got a local transfer, my reputation wasn't ruined it was just embarrassing. She was told she would never work in call centres again and she laughed it off. She was young, pretty, and her parents were rich. This was probably the harshest hand life would ever deal her.

Her name was Melanie.


	2. Melanie

Chapter 1: Melanie

My life continued though unabated, my supervisor job continued without a fuss and I was getting to a point where I was starting to enjoy life. Got to a point where I felt comfortable enough that when the end of financial year work party came up I decided to join my coworkers at the bar. That's when she walked up to me, she was five foot eight in low heels and was looking suprisingly elegant in a cocktail dress, her red hair coifed precisely. She sat down beside me and said in a voice like silk "heard about your last job, tough break. That Melanie was a piece of work"

I raised an eyebrow "water under the bridge, I've moved on with my life" I have to admit I was not amused at the reminder and I had to wonder who this woman was. I didn't recognise her from work but that didn't mean much, she could've been any number of higher ups and I wouldn't have known. Melanie might of sent her but I doubt it, last heard I heard she was partying with her dad's wallet.

"And Cassandra? Cute girl, shame about old wounds getting in the way of new love. You know she wanted to move in with you right? That's why she put so much effort into helping you find a place and move. It's why you think your bedroom is just that little bit too big, it's meant to have a couple in there."

At this I leaned back as best I could, as far as I was aware no one at work even knew about Cassandra. I had to admit the place always felt a little big for me, it was a one bedroom apartment but quite spacious I was struggling to fill the space and I couldn't understand why. Thinking about what happened with Cassandra just depressed me, she deserved better than being a rebound girl. "I'm not without my mistakes"

"Like Wendy? That argument is legendary, did you know your old neighbours still talk about it from time to time. How you were both such a loving couple and that it all fell apart because you couldn't keep it in your pants"

"I never cheated on her" I said angrily, the oddness of the conversation combined with my general annoyance at being reminded of past failed relationships was causing me to become more angry than I would like.

One of the bartenders put a drink down in front of her and she started drinking it casually "oh I know" she said trying to placate me. "Wendy shouldn't have gone off at you like that you were both a little bit too drunk and you made the mistake of being honest and open with her. Melanie was using you to keep her job to win a bet she had with her father and when you risked all that she struck back knowing her daddy would side with her. As for Cassandra, that was just tragic you two had potential"

"So why are dredging all this up?" I asked equal parts confused and annoyed

"Because when it comes down to it, with the exception of Cassandra you've tried your best to be the best boyfriend you could be. You restrained yourself, you kept a part of yourself locked away all in the name of having fruitful relationships. Then when you've been asked about that part of yourself you were screwed because of it" she finished her drink

"So what you're saying is I should never have told them about that side of myself? Just keep it locked away? Because I tried that with Cassandra and it didn't work"

"I liked Cassandra and you could've made it work but the dishonesty of it all got to you. You couldn't bear to be dishonest with her but you also couldn't forget about past mistakes. You choose to end it rather than live that lie, that in it's own way is admirable. That's not why I'm here, you are a good person and great evil has been done to you. I want to balance the scale," she gestured with a fresh drink that had been placed in front of her towards the door.

I was stunned, in walked Melanie. I couldn't believe it, this was a private work function and was banned from all work locations and events. She had no right to be there and yet there she was ever the party girl, high heels and a knee length blue coloured dress. Her golden blonde hair was hung loose with a simple head band, the rest of her jewellery was fun yet subdued. Some how she managed to look ready to go clubbing while still looking unattainable and dare he think it classy. She had come in with two of her friends who were acting more as a way to make her look better than proper company. Seeing her again after the conversation I just had made me angry "did you arrange this?" I asked looking back to the woman sitting on the stool next to me.

"Maybe but I don't think that's the point, no one knows she's been banned. It's up to you tell her to leave" 

I blinked and it all started to make sense, I had been a supervisor for a long time and I had performed well through the whole Melanie harassment debacle. Maybe this woman was from higher management and I was being tested. It made a wonky kind of sense "fine I'll tell her"

I made my way over to her and Melanie smiled as she saw me walk over "girls go grab some drinks, I'll handle this"

"Melanie you're not supposed to be here, you need to leave, now" I said to her sternly  
She pouted slightly "Joe you look tense," she leaned in "what's wrong? Not enough Bimbos around?" 

My eyes flared but I kept my cool "I will call the police if you don't leave now"

"You never could take a joke." when my expression didn't change she continued slightly pleading "look don't call the cops, I didn't know this was for your stupid work I just wanted some free drinks"

She seemed to be telling the truth and I have to admit the sudden honesty took me back a little. I felt my anger cool a little "really? So you missed the three signs on your way in saying this was a work function?"

"They must have been tiny"

"There's a giant banner over the door into this very room"

"Ok fine, I couldn't remember the name of the dumb company and didn't think anything of it." she replied exasperated owning up to her mistake. It made a lot more sense, she wasn't ever the most observant of people. When we were going out I always thought it was because she was such a wide eyed optimist that she missed the little things, like signs or coming to work on time. After we broke up it became more obvious that she just didn't care and that she was probably one of the most irresponsible women I had ever met. 

As I stood there seething it kind of made a sad kind of sense, blonde hair, blue eyes, nice figure, if a little flat. She was uncaring of anyone else to the point of ignorance and arrogance but self aware enough to cover it up. I had a crush on her because she seemed like a bimbo, consciously it made sense and soon as the illusion shattered I dropped her. This sudden realisation combined with the alcohol I already had made me say exactly what I had on my mind "you know what Melanie? You're too stupid to remember the name of the company that fired you after six months of legal battles. You're a bimbo and that's the only reason I ever liked you"

I waited for the angry rebuttal but it never came, just a quickening of her breath and a sudden flushness in her cheeks. When she spoke she seemed out of breath "no one's ever called me that before"

My anger and alcohol spurred me on "that's surprising, the way you act, the way you dress, your obvious lack of intelligence. I thought it would've been a no brainer to come up with that kind of insult but I can see you surround yourselves with other bimbos. If only you were nicer and had a better figure but you know what? For now all you are is diet bimbo like a real bimbo only not as good"

I caught her as she almost collapsed, her knees had suddenly given out as I finished my tirade. I was starting to feel sorry for her, considering that I may have gone too far but she leaned into me and whispered into my ear "can we go somewhere private?" and as if to punctuate her question she rubbed my crotch.

Quickly looking around the only person I could see looking in my direction was the woman with the red hair and glass of whiskey who raised her glass in my direction as a sign of approval. I didn't need any more than that and I quickly took her to the room I had rented in the hotel where the party was. I only rented the room because I didn't want to get pulled over on the way home but it was a nice enough room. One bed, basic bathroom en suite and a small kitchenette, more than enough for somewhere to crash. We fell into the room kissing hard when we came up for air I asked with a smirk "what's with the sudden horniness? Trying to prove you're not a diet bimbo?"

She looked confused for a moment and I could her face try to twist to anger but was overcome with disappointment. Pouting she stated "I'm not a diet bimbo"

I ran my hand up her leg under her skirt and over her underwear, she was definitely wet "I don't know Melanie, you're behaving like a bimbo but you're just not there. I think I'll stick to calling you a diet bimbo"

Confusion returned to her face as she rolled what I said around in her head. I could see her trying to take stock of where she was and what she was doing. Any considerations of danger were and she said the one thing that was truly on her mind. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm not a bim... i'm not a bi... not a diet bimbo" she had struggled to say it like something was stopping her from saying bimbo by itself.

At this point I had no idea what was going on but the alcohol in my system impressed on me to try my luck. "So you're admitting you are a bimbo but insisting you're not a diet bimbo?"

"Yes" she said excitedly pure joy on her face but then the confusion set in. I could still see the gears working but it wasn't very fast like something was slowing them down. "I'm not a..." she trailed off before tears started welling up in her eyes "I'm, like, so confused. I don't know what's going on"

I patted her head gently, feeling genuine pity but there was an edge to it. "It's ok Melanie I'll help so you never get called that bad thing every again"

"Really?" she asked excitedly, there was hope in her tear stained eyes.

"Yes I will" I said with a nod to ensure she understood my sincerity. "Now the first thing is diet bimbos only thing of themselves and their own pleasure. Which is silly because it's much better to ensure that someone else is being pleasured because that will bring you pleasure. Do you understand Melanie?"

She nodded with a lost look on her face she was really trying but I was talking quickly "so I should, like, do something pleasurable to someone else?"

"Yes and I think I know where you can start," I answered as I unzipped my pants and fished out my penis. The entire scenario had made me hard already so it was firm and erect though average for someone like myself. I watched her reaction and half expected her to knee me in the groin but her eyes seemed to glaze over as she looked at it she standing there erect. Licking her lips she fell to her knees and started sucking. I didn't have much experience with blowjobs but it wasn't bad, really all she was doing was sucking which was fine and but I wanted more.

I ran my hand through her hair and leaning her back slightly so I could make eye contact I told her "only diet bimbos give blowjobs like this, you need to give it your all" In response she nodded slightly but eagerly and began her efforts anew. Before it was just like sucking a popsicle but now she was truly doing it well, she was doing things with her tongue that I didn't know she knew and I revelled in the feeling. "That's a good bimbo," I moaned, "you're finally getting the true spirit of being a bimbo. Now if only you had the figure I would never call you a diet bimbo again"

She shuddered violently beneath me, not enough to bite down bt enough that I felt the need to withdraw. Looking down at her she was shaking like a earthquake was going on within her and I could see it building. I knew I should've been more concerned but there was this part of me that knew this was what was supposed to happen. After waiting a few moments she stopped shaking completely and her mouth opening into a wide grin she started giggling, it was cute and joyful yet lustful as if giggling was an expression of sexual desire. Though I was taken back by this my dick still hanging out it was not the weirdest thing to happen as I watched her figure start to change. Her curves inflated, starting with her hips which got wider and her butt grew to match expanding until her cheeks would be good enough to get a good grip on. Her chest then started to grow, her breasts quickly going from their relatively modest size to porn star tits that appeared as fake as expected. Round and gravity defying each was as big as her head and to the credit of her bra and dress had not exploded off of her. From there the changes went in both directions both down and up, her legs got slimmer and more toned as they lengthened slightly and her toes went to an automatic point perfect for the highest of heels. Going up any blemishes that had been there disappeared her face straightened the tad more that it had to for perfect symmetry. Her eyes became a brighter shade of blue as her natural blonde gained a pair of pink streaks and formed themselves into pigtails using what used to be her headband as a pair of hair ties.

At this point I figured I was dreaming, I had drunk too much and passed out and now I was having some sought of tequila induced dream on the floor of the hotel bar. Feeling sober but still absolved of morality I continued to watch with interest as to changes happening to Melanie. Her dress that I was still surprised had kept up as much as it had started to shift and change crawling up her chest and covering her chest then further up until it flowed around her neck creating a collar like effect. I must admit it was hot and the dress straining against her titanic tits was an amazing effect but I was surprised that whatever change was going through her had decided to cover her cleavage. As if responding to my mental urging a hole appeared in the dress just over her breasts and continued to expanded forming a cutout in the shape of a love heart. I remember thinking how much better that looked and the peekaboo top had a magnificent effect on her cleavage, her nipples were only just covered. The hemline of the dress slithered up till it was just covering the cheeks of her now glorious ass. More cradling than covering, any motion would cause the dress to ride up exposing her. The last changes to the dress came quick and fast, it turned a brilliant shade of hot bubblegum pink as a zipper appeared down the back of the collar and dress. Then as if to put the cherry on top the entire dress shimmered for a few moments before the material changed from whatever heroic material that was containing that body to figure hugging latex accentuating every curve of her porn star figure.

The stylish, designer heels morphed into a pair of pink platform heels with a sky scraping elevation, her toenails turning a pink colour to match the dress. Likewise her fingernails took on a similar shade as the hair ties became pink and fluffy, like pom poms. Her make-up changed from that of a young lady going out on the town to a vast array of expertly applied pink and glitter, her lips covered in a heavy coat of pink gloss. To top it all off a pink chocker appeared on her neck over the dress spelling out in rhinestones in pretty barbie cursive the word "Bimbo" 

Taking in the entire sight of what had happened to her and how she had changed I almost came then and there but I know there would be time for that in a moment. She stopped giggling for a moment to look down and started running her hands up and down the curves of her new figure. "I, like, can't see my feet any more" she said with a bright smile as she giggled then moaned "my boobies are in the way"

I laughed "maybe but you aren't a diet bimbo any more either"

Her face lit up like a child on Christmas, it was hard not to get swept up in the pure joy she was showing. Gone was the snootyness and the vileness, the manipulator that had caused so much pain. There standing before me was a bimbo that only wanted to pleasure others. "Really? I'm, like, not a diet bimbo?"

"Nope," I stepped up to her and reached under her very brief dress and was greeted by a very wet mound. Her eyes lost focus and she let out a giggle and moan, "you're a full bimbo" To drive my point home I slid two fingers straight into her vagina and started rubbing her g-spot. Her eyes immediately fluttered as she started giggling and then with an almighty moan orgasmed, coating my fingers in her girl juices. I was shocked at how easily she came that I withdrew my fingers and sniffed my fingers. Strangely it smelled vaguely of bubblegum, I figured I must have been having one screwed up dream and would be in need of psychological help. For now however I was going to ride this dream out. 

My earlier ministrations had already caused her dress to ride up putting her pussy completely on display, it was clean shaved and slightly puckered glistening in the artificial light of the hotel room. "If I'm, like, a bimbo now, does that mean we, like, get to have sex?" her voice was high and filled with need breathing heavily. She was barely holding back a giggle and I could see it in her face.

I ran my finger up the length of my penis, her eyes followed while she licked her lips, and with the best self assured look on my face I could muster I said, "convince me"

With a giggle she flounced up to me pressing her chest into mine, her cleavage bulging slightly under the pressure. She started to pat her cleavage with one hand while she twirled one of her pigtails in the other with a giggle she asked "could we, like, fuck? Like, pretty please?" Using the hand already in her on her breasts she pulled out one of her boobs and started to suck on the nipple, never breaking eye contact with me. I think it her nipples were more sensitive then she was expecting because I could see her eyes lose focus as she got lost in the sensation her nipple sucking was causing. 

I shook my head with a laugh, she'd become a bimbo alright. Her attempt at seduction had caused her to be lost in her own sensations. In her defense she had right idea because looking at her sucking her nipple while one hand snaked down to play with her pussy was smoking hot and I was rigid. Still I wasn't going to wait for her to finish so I grabbed her by her rear and lifted her up. Her body doing all the thinking her legs automatically wrapped themselves around me, her hips starting to grind against mine as her vagina searched for my penis. It didn't take much and I slid right in, her hand immediately evacuating the area to wrap around my back to keep her attached. As I walked over to the bed the bobbing sensation of carrying her caused her to bounce on my cock using her legs to leverage her weight. We weren't even at the bed yet and we were having sex more or less and I was getting close. The entire scenario was a dream come true, a fetish made real and even if it was a dream I was not going to waste it. 

I laid her down on the bed and using the weight followed through so I was still on top of her, the extra momentum caused me to plunge deeper into her, deeper than any woman I had ever been with. The sensation was extraordinary and was enough to break her out of her boob sucking reverie. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to giggle uncontrollably, only stopping long enough to yell "like, fuck me! Fuck your bimbo!" while I started to thrust into her. I had never put so much power into my thrusts before but Melanie as she was now unleashed something inside of me that pushed me to fuck her harder and harder. I leaned in and whispered into her ear "I'm going to fuck your brains out" I felt her body tense as another orgasm rippled through her. 

Somehow I managed to not come myself, I wanted to see her naked before I did. While she was still in her post orgasmic state I pulled her close to me so I could get at the zipper of her dress. She didn't make it easy, "I'm, like, so totally yours Master. Claim me, like, claim your bimbo slave" she whispered in my ear through halted breath and exhausted giggling. Eventually I got it off and threw the dress across the room. Looking down at her body she started to move her hands up and down as if trying to memorise every erotic inch by touch. 

Taking a nipple in each hand I started to trace circles around her nipples, every cycle causing her to moan more and buck more. She had orgasmed not a minute before and she was already building up for another. I continued to thrust while I held onto her tits, they felt just as great as I had imagined they would like they were on a cartoon character. Smiling I thought how this bimbo was now mine, all mine. I had such plans, the stuff that I had only fantasised about but now I could make them real. If it was all indeed real and I wasn't in a coma in a hospital somewhere, if I was I wouldn't be waking up again.

I gripped her wasp like waist, her skin was so supple and smooth. I was bracing myself for the final thrust "You ready for me bimbo? Once I come there's no turning back, you'll be mine forever. Nothing in your mind but the need to the best bimbo you possibly can be" 

She was gripping the bed with both hands, grasping on the verge of orgasm but she managed to scream, "Yes Master, like, make me yours! Make me your total bimbo cumslut forever!" With that I gave one final thrust and came, at the time it was the best orgasm of my life and filled her. As my eyes closed I could've sworn her eyes glowed pink for a couple of moments before exhaustion claimed me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a curious sensation and in my tired state I didn't understand it but there was a pleasurable feeling coming from my groin and a weight I couldn't explain. Looking down I saw a giant mound in the blankets centred on my crotch. Lifting the blankets I was greeted to the sight of Melanie, still transformed sucking on my dick. Making eye contact she grinned and started to suck all the more. I dropped the sheet and just revelled in the feeling before I heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice say "I think we should talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comment: Feedback is welcomed and encouraged feel free to contact me at maxamillion.saberhagen@gmail.com Also hope you enjoyed the story, two more left to come for this one, so here's hoping you enjoy :)


End file.
